


Lugares sombríos

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Season/Series 04, ruby - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Hay lugares sombríos donde antes habitaba la palabra “Sammy”. Lo nota dentro de su cuerpo. El nombre de su hermano sumergido en rabia, estrangulado.





	Lugares sombríos

**Author's Note:**

> Chorrada corta escrita deprisa y corriendo para quitarme el mono de wincest después de las vacaciones.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Engáñate lo justo para no morir de realidad”_

_—Jonathan Alwars_

 

 

Hay lugares sombríos donde antes habitaba la palabra “Sammy”. Lo nota dentro de su cuerpo. El nombre de su hermano sumergido en rabia, estrangulado. 

Hay distancia. Millas interminables de silencios que encierran mentiras. Silencios que ahogan verdades impronunciables.

Dean lo sabe.

Que hay un infierno en su interior. Que hay lugares sombríos entre él y Sam. 

Una abismo que crece cada vez que suena el móvil de su hermano. Cada vez que Sam contesta la llamada. Medianoche, sombras, escapadas furtivas, mentiras.

Dean lo siente.

El enfado, la frustración, los torbellinos oscuros que se desbordan en puños rígidos y sonrisas agarrotadas.

Su hermano no habla y Dean contiene los gritos que guarda en su interior mientras resuelven casos. Mientras se consumen con los días.

Dean lo observa.

A Sam. De motel en motel, naufragando en habitaciones hostiles y heladas. Hay dos camas, mil millas de distancia y un nombre que Dean ya no dice en voz alta. Que Sam ya no dice en voz alta.

Ruby.

Una presencia que resuena entre él y Sam. Que coloniza sus espacios hasta convertirlos en lugares sombríos.

El enfado crece, porque (se dice) Sam se equivoca.

El agujero crece, porque (se convence) Sam juega con el bando incorrecto.

Y discuten.

Pero Sam ya no le mira en busca de todas las respuestas.

Y entonces, Dean lo entiende.

No son los poderes.

No son los ángeles ni el infierno.

Es el miedo. De perderle, de perderse.

Porque Sam ya no está solo en su equipo. Con él. Porque Sam ha elegido a Ruby.


End file.
